


The Silver One and The Green One

by moonlight_er_writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Gon Freecs, POV Killua Zoldyck, Season/Series 01, Trans Kurapika, We Die Like Men, Young Love, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_er_writes/pseuds/moonlight_er_writes
Summary: [This takes place in the room from S1Ep12. I've only just started the series, so if you could not spoil it, that'd be appreciated]Killua can't sleep. So he starts up a conversation with the green one next to him. What will happen when some unexpected feelings are revealed during this late-night discussion?Alternative Title/Summary: Killua's young love gay panic.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Silver One and The Green One

**Author's Note:**

> Haha heyyy. It's been a while..... I know I should be working on my chat fic, but I took a break from writing. I recently got into HunterxHunter so I thought I'd ease my way back in with a cute little one-shot. I hope you like it!

They were in the waiting room. From the looks on the clock, they had about 16 hours left in the small room. The young assassin couldn’t sleep. He looked over at Gon. He was turned on his side, facing away from Killua. The silver-haired boy looked up at the ceiling. It was unsurprisingly pristine, not even a speck of dirt or dust, almost as if they had made the room just before the group had entered it. And he didn’t put it past them, the exam seemed to thrive off of a mix of meticulous planning and wild improvisation. And it seemed as if they had the budget and team to spare on a sudden room. Or maybe the gambling girl had informed the team of her plan to bet time? Or did they just have spare rooms in case something like this happened? That seemed like the most likely situation. Either way, it didn’t matter all that much. What happened happened, and now they were stuck in the room. At least it was nice. 

Killua sat up and looked around. Kurapika was lying peacefully. Boringly. Tonpa, the fat old man, was lying down, mouth open. It sounded like he was softly snoring; it was kinda gross. The boy noticed that he had his foot in Leorio’s face, which made Killua chuckle under his breath, but then he noticed that Leorio and the large man were intertwined, causing him to have his foot in the others face as well, causing Killua to downright giggle. 

There was a shifting sound next to him. He whipped his head around, returning his focus to the bubbly boy who lied peacefully beside him. He, too, shifted down to a laying position. He had his head propped up on his elbow, facing his green-haired counterpart, who had changed to be facing up. Killua’s stomach fluttered slightly. He looked down, quietly wondering.

“Hey, are you awake?” the silver one whispered experimentally. 

“Yeah…. Why are you awake?” the green one replied. 

“Couldn’t sleep. You?” 

“The same I guess… I’m just so curious as to what the next phase will be!” Gon quietly exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it is a mystery,” Killua replied. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until finally:

“Hey, Gon?”

“Yeah?” 

“... Do you like boys or girls?”

Silence.

It was deafening.

Killua was just about to dismiss it.  _ Sorry, I know it’s weird, forget I asked,  _ he’d say. But then:

“I guess I never really thought about it. Why? What do you like?” Gon replied. He said it so casually. It was a reminder that the boy really was just that little bit naive to the outside world. Lucky, he supposed.

He stole himself, “... I don’t know, I think I like boys. And girls sometimes.” 

“Oh, cool!” Gon smiled at Killua. Killua could feel the faintest bit of warmth on his cheeks. 

“So… have you ever had a crush?” Killua asked.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I mean… I was always focused on getting my aunt to let me take the exam that I didn’t think of much else. So I don’t really know what it’s like to have a crush,” Gon shrugged. 

“Oh…” To be quite honest, Killua didn’t exactly know what to do with that information. 

“... Soo… what about you? Have you ever had a crush, Killua?” Gon asked. Though it shouldn’t have, he admits, the question caught the young assassin off guard. He hesitated before replying.

“... Yeah, I think so.” He pulled his covers up to his shoulders. He was on his side, facing Gon, who was facing him. 

“Really? What it like?” asked the green one. 

“Uh… I don’t know. I guess it’s like, you think about them and you want to be around them a lot, and your stomach and heart feel all fluttery when you think about them. But not in a bad way. Like, in a good way? If that makes sense? That could also just be me,” replied the silver one. 

“Oh! I guess I have a crush too!” Gon exclaimed. Killua’s heart dropped. It was stupid, he knew it. It was just some 12-year-old crush, nothing serious. But he still felt bummed. And that was normal right? His crush had a crush. 

_ But maybe… _

No. He couldn’t entertain that thought. 

_ Unless… _

_ Ugh, just ask him, you idiot!  _ He mentally chastised himself. He took a breath.

“So, uh, who is it?” he said weakly.  _ Goddammit, Killua.  _

“Well, aren’t you supposed to keep it a secret?”

“I mean, you can. I won’t push you I guess.”

Gon seemed to be deep in thought about something.

“I guess I have a crush on… you!”

Wait, what?

_ Wait, what? _

“Wait, what?” he asked out loud. Gon liked… him? Like, like-liked him?? There was no way. He must’ve heard that wrong. Yeah, that’s it-

“I said I have a crush on you!” 

Nope. He did not mishear it. He very much  _ did not  _ mishear it. At least not that time. Killua’s face was on fire. He didn’t know what to do. 

So he hid under the blanket.

“Oh, no! Did I say something wrong, Killua? I’m so sorry!” Gon whispered. He seemed so concerned. 

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just…” the boy piped up under the covers. “It’s just that….” he paused and took a shaky breath, “I… like you, too…….” he trailed off underneath his breath. That didn’t matter, though, apparently. As he heard Gon’s giggles next to him. He peeked out from under the covers, greeted with Gon sitting next to his lying form. The green-haired boy flashed a big and bright smile at him. It was as if Killua had no choice but to smile back.

“Soo… what do we do now? Do we kiss…? Or…?” Gon asked sincerely. 

“Uhh…” Killua replied intelligently, flustered by the question. 

“I mean, I guess we can…? If you want to? I never really thought I’d get this far,” he answered, finally.

Gon considered the topic, before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

“I say we kiss!” 

“Uhhhhh… o-okay.”

The two young boys leaned in. They bumped noses, and the kiss lasted barely a moment-- merely a quick peck on the lips-- but it was good. Good enough for Killua anyway. 

He lied back down, this time Gon following suit. But he seemed to have moved significantly closer. 

Killua decided to ignore it, as he smiled at Gon, before finally closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

\---

Kurapika opened his eyes slowly. He sat up from his makeshift bed. Looking around, it was obvious he was the first one awake. He saw the two young boys intertwined in a sort of distant hug. Kurapika smiled, before noticing the two other men in the room intertwined in their own way. He chuckled quietly. He changed, putting on his fitness binder, after which he picked up the book he had set down the day before and waited for the other men and boys to fully wake and prepare for the next phase.

**~**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I thought it was cute, and I just had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Check out my other socials!
> 
> [in order of most to least used]
> 
> TikTok: @moonlight.er
> 
> Instagram: @moonlight.er.witch
> 
> Tumblr: @moonlight-er
> 
> Byte: @moonlight.er


End file.
